An Ordinary Day in Gilroy
by Heamic08
Summary: Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy come to Gilroy for their Karate Competetion. Jack meets the awesome skateboarders Zeke and Luther! What exciting things will happen? Fist crossover! Sorry if it sucks! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kickin' It: Jack meets Zeke and Luther

By: Heamic08

AN: I don't know where this crossover is going. Had a dream about it. I don't know if it's any good. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Zeke and Luther. If I did own them, I would be rich and Zeke and Luther would be on for a longer time =(

It was a good day in Gilroy. So far so good.

"Jack! Look how awesome this place is!" Kim said to him, smiling really big.

"This place looks boring… Why couldn't our tournament be at Hawaii instead?" Asked Jerry, pouting.

"Jerry! Give us a break! This place is ok… I mean, it isn't the best place we've gone, but it's better than most." Jack said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Z, please! I'm sorry for bumping into you!" Luther said, coming up behind Zeke.

"Yea… Sure… That doesn't help my ankle does it?" Zeke asked, pointing at his ankle which was wrapped while trying to maneuver around on his crutches.

"Wait… I forget… Is it broken or sprained?" Luther asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's a bad sprain. I just got to be on crutches for a few days. At least I didn't have to be on crutches for a week." Zeke said, looking back at Luther.

"Whoa! You guys are Zeke and Luther! The awesome skateboarders!" A little boy said. Neither Zeke nor Luther knew him.

"Umm… Yea… We are. Who are you?" Luther asked, looking at them.

"I'm Jack. This is Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy. Rudy is our sensei. We're here for a karate tournament." Jack explained.

"Wow. Me and Z were just going to Don's doughnuts. Want to come?" Luther asked.

"Sure. Come on guys." Jack said. "So, Zeke, what happened?"

" Oh… I was skateboarding and I didn't see Luther and Luther didn't see me and he bumped into me and I fell off of my skateboard. The doctor said it was almost fractured." Zeke said. When they got to Don's doughnuts, they ordered they're usual.

"Hey Don. I'll take the usual." Luther said.

"Me too, Don." Zeke said.

"Whoa, Zeke… What happened?" Don asked, looking at Zeke's ankle.

"Oh… I tripped… Down the stairs…" Zeke said, trying to come up with a lie quick.

"Wow. And who are new kiddies?" Don asked, looking at Jack and the gang.

"Oh… Those kids are part of the Wasabi Dojo. This is Jack, Eddie, and Milton. Kim, Jerry, and they're sensei Rudy." Luther said. Don and Zeke stared at Luther.

"Dang! You actually remembered everyone's name! That's a first!" Zeke said, slapping Luther on the back.

"Plus, I'm not a kid! I'm twenty!" Rudy complained.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Don said, laughing.

Once they got their doughnuts, Luther helped Zeke over to the table.

"Can you guys please show me some moves on my skateboard?" Jack asked, looking at Zeke and Luther with pleading eyes.

"Sure. It's just Zeke can't do it." Luther said, agreeing.

"Yea Luther. I can. I'll just get off of the crutches and just keep the wrap on. I'll be fine." Zeke said, stubbornly.

"Z… If you get hurt, it's not my fault, ok?" Luther said, looking at Zeke.

"Ok. Let's go." Zeke said, once he finished his doughnut. They went to the ramps and Zeke grabbed his skateboard and helmet. He tried walking without the crutches. It hurt his ankle badly, but it would have to do.

"Ready Z? Over" Luther said, through his helmet walkie-talkie.

"Ready Luth. Over." Zeke said, readying his skateboard. Then, they started doing all their tricks. Luther stopped, but Zeke was still going.

"Z, man, what are you doing? Over." Luther asked.

"Dude, I'm going to do the five-forty mictwist. Over." Zeke said, getting ready to do it. He started out doing all these tricks before he got ready to do it. He pushed down on the ramp to go faster while going up the hill. The next thing he knew, he was up in the air doing the five-forty mictwist. It always made him nervous when he did this trick because of his accident. He landed a perfect landing on the ramp. When he got to the other side, he jumped off of his skateboard and slid on his knees down the ramp. He jumped up really fast and pumped his fists in the air and jumped. When he landed, he felt a pain in his ankle. He hid the pain with his smile.

"Bro that was awesome!" Luther shouted, coming up beside Zeke and giving him a hug. "You didn't hurt yourself like last time!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'like last time'?" Jack asked, confused.

"Well, like two weeks ago, he did the five-forty mictwist and he fell in the middle of it in the air. He got hurt and the doctor said he wouldn't be able to skate ever again. He's done the five-forty mictwist twice since the accident. So, I guess he's fine." Luther said, looking over at Zeke.

"Yup. It hurt bad." Zeke said. "But, I still conquered the trick."

"Ok. Well, we probably got to go. We got to practice for the tournament. Want to come watch us?" Jack asked, looking at Zeke and Luther, hopeful.

"Sure. I can come. What about you, Z?" Luther asked, looking over at Zeke.

"I bet I can if I'm not watching Ginger." Zeke said, getting back onto his board.

"Well, ok. Hopefully I'll see you guys then!" Jack said, and then started running over to Rudy. Luther grabbed his board and started skating next to Zeke.

"They're nice kids." Zeke said.

"Yup. Really nice/" Luther said, smiling.

AN: Hope y'all liked it! I also wrote this one on the way down to Florida, Lol. Well, R&R! Have a nice time on Spring Break!

-Heamic08


	2. Chapter 2

Zeke and Luther and Kickin' It: An Ordinary Day in Gilroy

By: Heamic08

AN: Here is chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews! R&R please

DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of these shows…

Later that day, the Wasabi Warriors went to practice at the park. Jack was hoping that Zeke and Luther did get to come.

"Hey Jack. Listen, there's something I need to tell you…" Kim started, but Jack interrupted her.

"Hey, Kim. Can you tell me later? Zeke and Luther are over there." Jack said, getting up off of the bench and running over towards Zeke and Luther. Kim sighed. She was going to tell him that she liked her. 'I guess that won't happen now.' She thought.

"Hey Zeke and Luther. Wassup?" Jack asked, coming up next to them.

"Nothing. Listen, we can only stay for a little bit. Uh, we just woke up." Luther said, looking over at Zeke who was rubbing his eyes.

"What? How long did you guys take a nap for?" Jack asked, looking between Zeke and Luther.

"Uh… Wasn't it, like, around 2:00?" Luther asked Zeke. Zeke nodded.

"Are you guys morning persons?" Asked Jack.

"No… I hate getting up." Luther said.

"Oh… Well, we're just starting." Jack said.

"Ok. I'll pick who you're fighting against." Rudy said. "Kim and Jack. Jerry and Milton. Eddie and Eddie your with me."

"Ok. I'll go easy on you Kim." Jack assured her.

"Fine. Go easy on me. I'm not going easy on you." Kim said, raising her fists.

'I wonder what her problem is.' Jack thought.

'This is for him breaking my heart.' She thought. Right then, they started. Jack threw a punch at Kim's face but she blocked it. She punched Jack in the face then kicked him in the leg, which threw him off guard. He fell to the ground, holding his eye, which was beginning to bruise.

"Oh my gosh Jack. I didn't mean for it to be that hard!" Kim said, running over to him. Everyone else started running towards Jack.

"What hurts?" Rudy asked, while Zeke and Luther carried Jack over to a park bench.

"My eye. I'm fine Rudy." Jack said, taking his hand off of his eye.

"Jack, your eye is all blue and black." Zeke said, pulling out his phone and putting on his camera, showing Jack his eye.

"Dude, that looks bad." Jerry said, sitting next to Jack.

"What am I going to do? I look horrible and I can barely see! My right eye is my bad eye! She got my left eye." Jack said, hanging his head in disappointment.

"Wait, we can get someone to take your place." Kim said, pointing at Zeke and Luther. "Do either of you know karate?"

"Uh… I don't" Luther said, he looked over at Zeke who shrugged.

"Uh… I do… A little." Zeke admitted.

"Ok. What belt do you have?" Kim asked, walking over to Zeke.

"Black belt." Zeke said.

"Ok. You'll be substituting for Jack." Kim said. She walked over to Jack and sat down next to him.

"Jack, I'm really sorry. I hope this will make it feel better." Kim said, and kissed his eye.

"Uh… Thanks Kim. Why did you hit me so hard?" Jack asked, looking over at Kim.

"Well, I was going to tell you I like you, but you weren't listening and I got mad. I just lost my temper, that's all. So, do you like me back?" Kim asked.

"Umm…"

AN: I would have wrote more, but I'm cold and tired so, hope this is good! Thanks!

~~Heamic08~~


End file.
